She hates him
by White and Black Girl
Summary: Las únicas dos cosas que Sasuke deseaba eran: salir con Sakura sin problema alguno y que el cargo de Hokage le fuese entregado rápidamente a su rubio e idiota amigo, Uzumaki Naruto, a quien sin duda mataría si no lograba tomar el lugar de la aterradora Senju.


**Naruto no me pertenece. Así de sencillo. **

* * *

**SHE HATES HIM**

Esa era una jodida conspiración. Era imposible que fuese una simple casualidad, ¿verdad? Es decir, ¿a qué pobre desgraciado ninja le entregaban veinte misiones que ocuparían, como mínimo, cuatro meses de su vida? Solo a él, solo a Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Cuál era la razón de tal castigo? La querida, amable y consideradísima —nótese el sarcasmo— Hokage, Tsunade Senju. Esa maldita bruja de rubios cabellos lo odiaba, ni en pintura lo deseaba ver. El motivo de tal odio era nada más ni nada menos el hecho de que él saliera con su querida y adorada discípula, a quien quería como a la hija que nunca tuvo. Además, él, antes de colaborar en la guerra que la alianza shinobi debió padecer, había hecho sufrir al idiota que le había devuelto las ganas de vivir, por lo cual, según la rubia mandamás, debía cargar con aquel castigo compuesto por misiones de alto riesgo y de gran duración.

Sasuke suspiró, odiaba a esa anciana con complejo de jefa explotadora. Negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo en el que entraba al despacho de la "dulce" Hokage. Al ingresar, se encontró con su novia siendo agarrada de la pierna por su maestra. La rubia tenía el rostro mojado por lágrimas falsas mientras que sus cabellos se encontraban despeinados.

—Sakura, mi querida alumna, por favor, no me hagas esto. No provoques que mi corazón se detenga. Por favor, aléjate de ese feo Uchiha. —Sasuke, en ese mismo momento, lamentó haber entrado. Suspiró para luego carraspear, llamando la atención de la gobernante de Konoha—. ¡Tú, maldito gusano! ¡¿Por qué tardaste tanto?! —Las lágrimas falsas desaparecieron, los cabellos rubios se acomodaron como por arte de magia y el ceño de Senju se frunció con rapidez.

—Hokage-sama —Sasuke odiaba no poder llamarla "bruja"—, Sunagakure no está a la vuelta de la esquina. Tuve que recorrer una extensa distancia para traerle esto. —Extendió una caja, que fue arrebatada de sus manos.

Tsunade abrió aquel contenedor de madera y extrajo de él una piedra de un tamaño considerable. La boca del azabache se abrió. Ahora entendía por qué aquella caja era tan pesada. Por un segundo quiso realizar un bonito Chidori, pero al ver la cara de preocupación de su novia, quien todavía seguía allí, quitó aquella hermosa idea de su mente.

—Uhm, nada mal, mocoso. Me has traído una piedra de un peso aproximado de cincuenta kilos. Tengo que admitir que pensé que, por el cansancio, te desmayarías en medio del desierto, los buitres te limpiarían de la faz de la tierra y Saku, al final, tendría que conseguir un guapo y amable novio, y no estar atada de por vida a un adolescente con peinado de gallina.

Sasuke inhaló la mayor cantidad de aire posible con el fin de quitar los pensamientos nada agradables que golpeaban su perturbada mente. Miró a su novia, quien le sonreía con nerviosismo, y se relajó. Debía aguantar, tenía que aguantar. Si quería casarse con Sakura debía ser lo suficientemente paciente y tranquilo para aguantar todos los castigos que su casi suegra incluía en su vida. Lo que sí, Sasuke admitía sin ninguna clase de vacilación que prefería mil millones de veces pasar el tiempo escuchando las anécdotas repetidas del agradable y nada homicida padre de Sakura y tomando té verde con la madre biológica de la joven que estar oyendo los gritos de aquella rubia con problemas de ira. Suspiró con cansancio, si Sakura no valiese la pena, él ya se habría mudado a una cueva ubicada en el País de la Tierra.

—Sasuke-kun… —La suave voz de su querida novia sonó en la habitación. Él la miró y ella le sonrió. La tranquilidad se instaló en su pecho y él supo que todo aquel castigo valía la pena, y mucho.

—Tsunade, dame mi próxima misión. —La mandíbula de la rubia se desencajó. Sus oídos no creían lo que estaban escuchando, ¿Sasuke Uchiha le estaba pidiendo voluntariamente una misión? En ese preciso momento la Hokage comprendió una cosa: en las próximas veinticuatro horas los cerdos desarrollarían alas y saldrían volando hacia la isla flotante de Cerdolandia.

La mujer entrecerró levemente los ojos al mismo tiempo en el que le entregaba un documento en donde se describía el objetivo de la misión y su desarrollo.

—Te quiero ver aquí, Uchiha, dentro de cuatro días. Si no llegas, lo lamento, pero obligaré a Saku a casarse con algún hijo de uno de los célebres señores feudales del País del Fuego, ¿te quedó claro? —La muchacha allí presente miró a su novio con una expresión de terror que a él le pareció de lo más tierna.

—Sí, señora. —El moreno suspiró, se acercó a Sakura, le besó la frente, esquivó una botella de sake vacía y salió por la puerta del despacho antes de que la rubia decidiera utilizar su monstruosa fuerza para romperle todos los huesos de su cuerpo.

_Las únicas dos cosas que Sasuke deseaba eran: salir con Sakura sin problema alguno y que el cargo de Hokage le fuese entregado rápidamente a su rubio e idiota amigo, Uzumaki Naruto, a quien sin duda mataría si no lograba tomar el lugar de la aterradora Senju._


End file.
